Twiland
by iheartedward12
Summary: What happens when a director, an author, and 23 cast members go on a month long journey to an island never seen before? Read Twiland Twilight plus Island to find out! COMMENT AND ILL WRITE MORE! better than it sounds1 PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Kristens Sleepover

_Kristen's POV_

_Ring, ring!_ "Ugh, who is it?" I groaned to no one. If this was Rob, Taylor, or Jesse again, I swear… They'd all been calling me every second lately. It'd been getting pretty old. _Ring, ring, ring!_ I sighed, and then reached across the bed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kris!" Oh, it was Catherine. God, what could she want _now?_ The movie was over and done with, _finally. _ I mean, it was really cool and fun, and I loved the cast, they were practically family, but I hadn't expected to hear from her for a while.

"Oh, hey Catherine. What's up?"

"Well, you're on with Nikki and Ashley," she started.

"Hey Nikki, hey Ash!" I called gratefully. I didn't want to have a long conversation with my crazy director- alone.

"Hi Kris," they replied.

"So, girls, I've already talked to most of the cast, and Stephenie. With some extra money, we managed to buy a small island! We named it _Twiland_, you know, like twilight and island put together!" she exclaimed, waiting for us to say something.

"Okay and…?" I questioned.

"We decided that as a reward for all your hard work, the whole cast plus mea and Stephenie are going to SPEND A MONTH THERE!!!!!!" Catherine shouted, unable to control her excitement. See what I mean about crazy? She probably didn't take very many vacations.

"Well? What do you girlies think?" she asked expectantly. Hmm, it would be really awesome to take a vacation after all the filming and stuff, and I loved the cast and Stephenie. But Catherine? And a _month?_ God, I'd already spent the last like, the last half a year with Rob and Catherine and the rest. I wanted some alone time, or at least a break.

"Well, when are we going?" Nikki asked, reading my mind like usual.

"We will be taking a personalized jet out there on Friday. You can each bring up to three suitcases plus a carryon. There will be a washer and dryer out there. Come on girls! It'll be the most fun you've had in years!" Hmph, I wasn't so sure about that. After a few moments of silence, Ashley spoke up.

"That sounds very… fun. But do you think we could make it later? I mean, we just finished filming and,"

Catherine cut her off. "We finished filming two weeks ago, Ashley! That's a while ago!" Hmm, not when you spent 24/7 with the same people for six months! "And no, we already reserved the jet for that day. Seriously, I promise you, you will have tons of fun! Like one big party!" Hmm, I did love parties, and some of members of the cast could be excellent party pals… Kellan for example, was always up for fun!

"Ok, I'll come," Ashley agreed.

I sighed. "I guess I'll go too," I half-unwillingly agreed.

"Nikki?" Cath asked.

"Sure, whatever." I could practically see her eyes roll.

"YAY!" she shouted. Whoa, Catherine, calm down! "Now I need to call the others. See you on Friday!" she sung happily before hanging up.

"Hey, guys? Want to come over and we can start a packing list or something?" I offered.

"Sure, why not?" Ashley agreed.

"I'm on my way," Nikki replied.

"See ya soon," I called into the phone, and then clicked it off. Seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Kristen, honey?" my boyfriend Michael said,

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I just talked with Catherine," I told him. Shoot, I needed to tell him about the vacation. He probably wouldn't like me being away for so long.

"Oh, what did she want? I thought your filming was over?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, you see, um…"

"What is it, Kris?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, she asked us if we wanted to go to this island they bought with the cast for a while and I kind of said… yes," I explained, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. I mean, I'm not your boss or anything. How long is a while?" he asked.

"Um, kind of a month?" I squeaked out. I held my breath and there was a long silence.

"I'll miss you, Kristen," he said in a small voice.

"Oh, Michael, I'll miss you too!" I said. "I'll call you every day. Promise!" I would miss Michael, I already was. Then, I heard a knocking on the door. Shoot! It must be Nik and Ash! "Hey, um Michael? I gotta go. Call you later?'

"Sure, whatever," he replied wearily.

"'Kay, love you!" I clicked the phone off.

"Kristen, are you there?" Ashley called from outside the door.

"Yeah, come on in," I told them. They walked through the front door, and I led them into the kitchen. "Sorry, I don't have anything ready or anything. Michael called me as soon as I got off with you, and then you came," I apologized.

"Oh, no, it's totally okay, but what did Michael say? Is he okay with the trip/" Ashley asked curiously.

I thought about this for a moment. "I guess he's okay with it. I mean, he's not happy, but he's not asking me to stay or anything," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I bet he'll call every day! He's a really sweet guy. Anyway, let's start on our packing lists!" Nikki said happily. I agreed, and we worked for a while on the list. In about an hour, we had a final list.

_Kristen, Nikki, and Ashley's Packing List_

_Clothes _

_4 long sleeve shirts_

_10 T-shirts_

_10 tank tops_

_4 pants_

_5 pajamas_

_15 shorts/skirts_

_3 swimsuits_

_Hygiene/ Health_

_2 shampoos_

_2 conditioners_

_makeup_

_1 bar of soap_

_1 shower gel_

_5 bath towels_

_1 toothbrush +2 toothpastes_

_insect repellant_

_sunscreen _

_2 tubes of lip balm_

_toner_

_face wash_

_Recreation_

_camera_

_3 beach towels_

_sunglasses_

_book_

_iPod_

_one item of choice (said by Catherine)???_

_snacks_


	2. Cupboards

"Okay, cool!" Nikki said once we were finally finished. "I have to go now, I'm going to Kellan's house for," she started.

"Ooooooooh!" Ashley exclaimed when Nikki said Kellan's name. "What are you guys going to do?" she inquired. I sighed. I knew that Ashley had a secret crush on Kellan, but if Nikki found out she would die.

"Shut up Ash! I'm just going for dinner!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes at them. "Okay, I really do have to go though. See you later guys!" she called, walking towards the door.

"Sure, sure. Bye!" Ashley replied. I laughed.

"Bye Nik! See you on the plane to our ridiculous vacation!" I called. We watched her leave and then sat at the armchairs around the mahogany table.

"So…" Ashley started.

"Yeah, do you want to sleepover tonight or something? I've been really bored lately since filming has stopped and stuff," I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! I've been feeling the same way," she admitted. "As much as filming Twilight was hard and sometimes annoying, I really miss it- and the cast. Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all."

I snorted. "Are you serious? A month of Taylor and Rob? I don't know about you, but that's not exactly my idea of fun!"

Ashley tugged at my side. "Come on, Kris! Stop being so negative! If you gave either of them a chance you might even," she started but I cut her off.

"Really, Ash?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. But you don't have to hang with them! You and Nikki and I can hang out, and if you get bored of us there's Kellan

and Jackson and Rachelle and Cam and Anna and Christian and,"

"All right!" I cut her off again. "I get it, I'll go, but I will not like it!" I pouted.

"Yes you will," she stated, sounding very convinced. I rolled my eyes, but let it go for now.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go get set up for tonight."

"Fine," Ashley grumbled, reluctantly letting go of the subject. We walked to my bedroom and I started to set up the beds.

A few hours later, when we were in bed, I decided to get the truth out of Ashley, once and for all. "Ashley, do you or do you not like Kellan?" I asked her casually.

She giggled. "What? Why would you think that?" she said in a bad fake innocent voice. I stared at her until she finally looked down and shook her head. "Fine, I do! Just a little though!" I stared at her again. "Okay, okay, a lot! I like him a lot!"

I smiled and nodded. "I knew it!"

She sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Well," I replied, "You _do_ go to just about every interview or whatever else it is you famous people do," I teased.

"Oh, shut up!" she called, laughing. I loved being with Ashley. No matter how obsessed she could be at Kellan, I loved her.

"Okay, I have a game. One of us says a cast member, and the other one has to rate them from one to ten in hair, personality, smile, and total. Kay?" I asked. I played this with all my cast friends, and I'm pretty sure Ashley did too. I was pretty sure that the whole cast spent most of their free time gossiping and talking about the rest of the cast to someone else in the cast, but when we saw each other we pretended that we never said a thing.

"Sure! Okay, you go first. Kellan," Ashley said. Of course Ashley would ask me about Kellan.

"Ugh, fine. Hair- um… I guess 6? Personality: 8. Smile: 4" Ashley giggled. "What? I don't like him! Total: 8.7. Okay, I did it! Now you rate Rob!"

"No, why Rob?" she complained.

"You have to do who I pick!"

"Okay, fine! Hair is 3. What? I hate his hair!" she explained when I gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, go on."

"Okay! Personality is 6.9. Smile is 5 and overall is 7.9." I nodded; Ashley had never liked Rob that much, but somehow still loved him. As family.

"Now do Jackson," I said.

'No, I just did Rob!"

"Just do him!" As soon as I said it, I realized how wrong it sounded. "EW, sorry! Didn't mean it like that!" I quickly said. Ashley was doubling over in laughter.

"Okay, okay I'll _do_ Jackson." Ashley said, starting to laugh again. "Okay. Hair is 7. I love his hair! Except he keeps telling me he's going to get a buzz cut, and if he does, I'll have to lower that to a… 2," she said blandly, afterward erupting in giggles. If there was one cast member I laughed the most with, it would definitely be Ash. "Okay… personality is 8. I love him, but he's just really _awkward_! Um, smile is 6, his smile isn't too amazing, and overall is… 9," she finished.

I laughed. "Wow, someone like Jackson!" I teased, knowing that she only liked him as a close friend.

Ashley shook her hair out. "You know that's not true! Now you have to do Rob and Taylor," she said.

"What, no!"

"I did two in a row!" she insisted.

"Fine. For Rob, hair is 8, personality is 8, smile is 7, and total is 8.889," I said quickly.

"So about of average of 8. Pretty high!" Ashley had to put in.

"Shut up! For Taylor, hair is 6, personality is 8.5, smile is 8, and total is 8," I blurted, wanting to get this over with.

"Ah, so the news is out! The famous Kristen Stewart is Team Robert!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Stop it! I don't like Rob more I just…"

"Then why is Rob's total higher that Taylor's?" Ashley inquired.

"Because… because… fine! I'm changing both of their totals to 9."

"Nope, you already said it! No take backs!" Ashley giggled. Then, she ran over to my window, pulled it open, and yelled, "Kristen likes Rob!"

I pulled her back and onto the bed. "No more of that game for you tonight!" I sang.

"No," she protested, wrestling free from my grip. We both sat up as we heard the doorbell rang.

"Okay, um, who is coming into my house at midnight?" I asked myself. "I'll be right back," I told Ash. She nodded. I walked to the door, and saw Kellan leaning back in a chair, humming. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Oh, hey Kristen! Sup?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, what are you doing here? And how did you get in? You're _not_ Edward, for goodness sake."

"I was bored, and the door was unlocked. I heard a familiar voice yell something about you liking Rob?" I blushed.

"That was a joke! Ashley was totally twisting things!" I insisted.

"Hmm, whatever. Oh, and by the way, Emmett is _so_ much better than Edward," Kellan retorted. I shook my head.

"You wish!"

Then, Ashley came bounding down the stairs. "What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing. Look at our, um, _guest_," I said, pointing at Kellan.

"Oh, hey Kel!" her face lit up and she ran over to hug him, grinning at me the whole way. I rolled my eyes.

"So, can I crash your party?" he asked me.

"Sure, whatever. You have to sleep on the floor though, because I only have two beds," I said, glaring at Ashley's hopeful expression the whole time. As we walked back to my room, she passed me and I hissed, "Not a chance." She just smiled at me in a sugary sweet way. We walked to my room, and waited while Kellan got settled. Then we talked for a few minutes before lapsing into a slumber. I slept soundly, despite Kellan's heavy snores, and woke up to see Ashley sitting up cross-legged with Kellan still sleeping (not snoring now) next to her on the other bed. I gave her a questioning look, and then pointedly stared at Kellan.

"After we fell asleep for a while he woke up and woke me up. He couldn't sleep on the floor." Ashley explained. I narrowed my eyes, but then just shook my head at Ashley's innocent expression.

"Kellan, get up," I said, poking him. He didn't wake up.

"Kellan, get up!" Ashley yelled. He still didn't get up.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three! KELLAN!" we both screamed. Ashley stood on his back, and he rolled off the bed. We both erupted in laughter.

"Ugh," Kellan groaned, finally rising. "I'm hungry!" were the first words out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes, but got up and started to walk downstairs, Ashley and Kellan following.

"What do you want? I have cereal, oatmeal, fruit…?" I asked.

"What are you having?" Ashley asked me.

"Oatmeal."

"Okay, I'll have oatmeal too," said Ashley.

"Two oatmeals. Kellan?"

"Um, I'll just have oatmeal," he said. I got out three bowls and poured my oatmeal that I had every morning into them.

"Do you guys want milk?" I asked. They both nodded, and I went over to open the cupboard with the cups. When I reached in it, there weren't any cups, so I peered in it. When I looked in, I screamed and jumped back a foot.

"Jackson, Taylor, _what_ are you _doing_?" I screamed. At first, I thought I was just imagining it, but soon after I said that, Taylor, yes, Taylor Daniel Lautner, stuck his head out of the cupboard.

"Huh? Oh hey Kristen. Hi Kellan. Isn't Ashley here?" he asked.

From inside the cupboard, I could hear Jackson say, "What? Ashley's not here?" Taylor turned back into the cupboard.

"I don't know. Oh, wait! There she is! By Kellan!" Both of them hopped out of the cupboard and walked towards Ash.

"Hey, Ashley! We were just waiting for you!" Jackson blurted out. Ashley's face was a mix of confusion and horror.

"What the heck, Jackson, Taylor?" Ashley exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor asked. "We were waiting for you,."

"In the _cupboards?"_ I asked.

"What's wrong with that? Nikki and Rob are here too, but I don't know if they want to be disturbed…" Taylor trailed off at Ashley and my expression.

"I think Edi and Catherine might be here too, right Taylor?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I think they are," he started. Then, he walked over to the plate cupboard, opened it up, and out came Edi.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "Good morning, Kristen, Ashley, Kellan. Taylor, Jackson, nice to see you again. Did you need something?"

"Um, why in the world is everyone hiding in my cupboards?" I asked.

"It's the new thing! I can't believe this is your first time getting cupboarded!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Wait, I've cupboarded her before, I think you just left before I did!" Edi said. Ashley and I took a minute or two to recover.

"Kellan, did you know about this?" I asked him, half afraid of his answer.

"Well, I knew about cupboarding, not this particular one, but…" he said, uncomfortably. "I thought you knew about it!" I shook my head, and the room was silent for a few minutes.

Taylor broke the silence. "Edi, do you know which one Catherine is in?" Edi nodded, and walked towards the sugar/flour cabinet. He opened it, and Catherine was in there, sitting in a ball.

"Hey, I didn't want to come out yet, Edi!" she grumbled, reluctantly walking out. "Why did you leave last night?" Catherine asked Edi.

"I didn't leave; I went to a different cupboard. I was getting bored, sorry," he explained. Suddenly, I heard a groan from the cupboard under the sink, and someone inside opened it. Out

walked Rob, followed by Nikki. They both stood up and yawned.

"Hi, everyone. It's like a cupboard party! I didn't know that Taylor and Jackson were here, I just heard Edi and Catherine come in. SO, what's up?" Nikki babbled; an annoying habit she had.

"God, this is so weird!" Ashley cried out, and I highly agreed.

"Hey, you never know what's in your cupboards," Kellan said seriously.


	3. Kellan's Story

**COME ON GUYS! I ONLY HAVE **_**2**_** REVIEWS! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 5 MORE REVIEW, OKAY?**

_Kellan's POV_

I arrived at the airport on Friday morning on Catherine's orders; first seeing Elizabeth with three suitcases, one of them was unusually large.

"Hey, Elizabeth, what do you got in that suitcase?" I called from across the room. She came running over to me enthusiastically.

"Kellan! It is soooooooooo weird not seeing you every day! Oh, your hair! It's normal! I've been so used to seeing it short and brown, for filming!" she gushed, dropping her suitcases except for the big one to envelop me in a hug.

A little too enthusiastic. "Uh, yeah. It's really weird," I said unexcitedly.

She noticed my eyes on the large suitcase. "Oh! You must be wondering why my suitcase is so big," she started, like I had never asked. "Well, Catherine said we could bring one extra thing, you know?" I nodded; Catherine had told me that, whatever it meant. "So I brought, my BFFL, Peter the Pink Hoofed Pygmy Goat! Or PTPHPG for short!" I slowly nodded, stifling a laugh. So Elizabeth had brought a stuffed animal. Wow. Wasn't she, like, 30?

"What? You think it's funny?" she said, shrieked.

"No, it's just, well, why did you take a stuffed animal?" I said bluntly. Elizabeth's eyes started to tear up. I instantly felt guilty for what I had said. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" I apologized.

"No," she said, wiping her eyes, "It's not that. Peter, is, real," she finished, and I stood in shocked silence. I thought she was joking until I heard a whiny from inside the case.

"You brought a _live_ animal?" I asked in horror.

She nodded. "When I told him about the trip, he wanted to go so bad! I just couldn't leave poor Peter behind!" I stared in awe, until Nikki came up to me.

"Kellan, where've you been? We've all been looking for you- oh! Elizabeth, you found your way," she said, turning to look at Elizabeth and her suitcases.

"Oh, I thought we were the only ones here," I shrugged.

"Um, Kellan? This is the waiting area for the ladies restroom!" Nikki said, watching me with a strange expression.

"Ooh! I thought that it said waiting restroom, not ladies restroom! Why is there a separate restroom for the girls?" I asked, confused.

"Kellan! Restroom, you know, where you go to the bathroom!" Nikki said in horror. Now I understood why she was so horrified.

"Oh! Nikki, oh my god, I'm so stupid! I thought it was restroom, like a room where you rest while waiting for your plane or something! Sorry!" I explained. Nikki stared at me for a minute, and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay then… let's go back to the group." I followed her to the correct area, seeing a whole crowd of the people I had worked with for the last half a year, and that fuzzy feeling you get when you're happy came into me. I explained where I'd been, and after that Catherine announced that it was time to board the plane.

"Where is this island, anyway? Is it near the Dominican Republic? You know, in Europe?" I asked once we were safely on the plane and taken off the ground. I heard many sighs and groans throughout the plane. "What?" I called.

"Kellan Christopher Lutz, how many times do I have to tell you? The Dominican Republic is in Central America,_ not _Europe!" an annoyed voice called from the front of the plane, probably Kristen or Nikki.

"Oh, duh! That's right! Sorry, I keep forgetting," I quickly said, surprisingly getting more sighs and groans. It was so tiring and annoying being the "dumb blonde" in the group, as everyone called me. The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful, except for a few shouts when we flew over somewhere that someone had been to. During the ride, I was pondering over what we were going to do for a month on this island. Two naps, two meals, and five drinks later we were arriving at the airport in Sydney, Australia.

"Wait, why are we in Sydney? I thought we were going to a separate island!" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Yes Kellan, but there is not a separate airport on our little island. We are going to take a boat to Twiland," Catherine explained, sounded a wee frustrated.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," I muttered. I stayed quiet as we got our luggage and boarded the boat. I didn't speak throughout the whole ride. Eventually Ashley came up to me.

"Hi Kellan," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Ashley."

"What's wrong?" she asked, "And don't say nothing. I _know_ when you're upset, because it isn't very often, so tell me." I sighed. Ashley was so demanding a good way. "Kellan, what is it?" she whined. "You know you can tell me anything," she said, staring deep into my eyes.

"What?" I said, losing my focus staring at her.

"Kellan! Why are you sad?" she reminded me.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I'm not sad anymore," I said, pulling her closer and into a kiss. She stayed still for a few moments, and then pulled away.

"Kellan… I love you but I also love Taylor and Jackson. I'm like Taylor as a friend, and Jackson, well, Jackson is confusing, but I don't want to loose or hurt either of them. I know you love me Kellan, don't hurt me by making me choose now. Please?" she begged.

"Okay," I said quietly. "I won't make you choose anymore. You can have whatever part of me you want or none at all, if that's better," I quoted _Eclipse_. It should work. I mean, Edward said that and he ended up with Bella. So I would just have to wait. And for my true love, I would wait a very long time.


	4. COMMENT!

**Seriously guys- comment! I only have two comments! Do you want the rest of the story or not?**


	5. Nikki's Love

_Nikki's POV_

I stalked away from Ashley and Kellan onto the other side of the boat and sat down. Ashley always got what she wanted. She had three boys on their knees for her, one of them happening to be the one I liked. I sighed and put my head in my hands, realizing the truth that had always been there. Kellan was Ashley's; I could see it when he looked at her, that he could never be mine. My self therapy session was interrupted by Catherine as she announced that it was time to get off the boat. I walked as far as possible from Ashley and Kellan as they walked off together. Kristen caught my eye, mentally asking me what was wrong, but I shook my head. I wasn't being mean or anything, I just needed time alone, she understood. The houses/cabins we were staying at were very close, and Catherine was about to explain the groupings.

"Okay, guys! I'm sure you want to relax after the long trip, so I'll tell you the room assignments now!" Ugh, we were going to be assigned rooms. This should be good. "In cabin number one, the biggest one for the most people, we have Billy, Ned, Peter, Cam, Gil, Edi, and Jose. In cabin number two, we have Stephenie, Rachelle, Elizabeth, Sarah, and I. Number three will be Rob, Jackson, Kellan, and Taylor. Number four will be Michael, Justin, Greg, Solomon, and Krys. Last but not least, cabin number five is Kristen, Nikki, Ashley, Christian, and Anna." I groaned inwardly. I'd have to endure a month of Ashley gushing about Kellan. Pure torture. I stomped into our cabin, and chose the bed farthest away from Ashley's. Kristen put her stuff on the bed next to mine. I roughly opened my suitcases and started to get settled. As soon as I had my clothes in the dresser and my hygiene stuff in the bathroom, I stormed outside and ran for a while until I found myself near a bench in a sandy area enclosed by palm trees. I sat down and started to sniffle. The worst part of it all was that I couldn't hate either of them. Ashley was my best friend and Kellan- well I could never hate him. I wiped away my tears and looked up.

"Ah!" I jumped nearly a foot out of my seat when I saw Rob sitting on the bench, next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing that you're doing," he replied.

"Which is…?"

"Finding a place to be alone and mope," he said gently. I didn't really know Rob all that well, but I knew him enough to know that he had a crush on Kristen. "So…" he said after a moment of awkward silence. "Why are you moping?"

"You tell me first." Rob took a deep breath.

"Okay… Well, you may think that I liked Kristen, but really I had my eye out for… Ashley," he said. "And then I saw her and Kellan on the boat, and well, you can guess from there."

"Oh my god no way!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he said slowly.

"That's exactly what happened to me, except with Kellan, you know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, so I guess you know how I felt. Empty, like they could never…"

"…be yours. Exactly," I breathed quietly. He nodded. I hadn't known Rob before, but this was a part of him I never would have guessed. He understood me completely, felt what I had. I didn't feel as sad anymore. "Just one thing. Why did you say _had_ and _felt_? Don't you still feel that way?" I asked.

Rob put his arm around me, and I buried my head in his chest. "No," he said simply, and pulled me into a kiss. I _had_ kissed Kellan before, first when we were just getting to know each other, and then in some scenes for the movie that we didn't use. This was different, it felt more… real. Kellan wasn't for me, I knew that now, but I also knew someone who was…

I woke up next to Rob on the sand, with a blanket over me. Aw, he must have gotten me a blanket. That guy was so sweet! I glanced over at him and he was still sleeping. I sat up carefully, trying not to wake him up. Despite my efforts, he sat up and yawned, turning his head to look at me.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I teased.

"Good morning, sleepi," he started, but I cut him off.

"Shut up," I said, pulling him in for a kiss. He stayed for a while before pulling away.

"Sorry, but I just have to clarify one little detail. Are we, you know, dating now?" Rob asked. I giggled.

"Oh, I don't know. We just basically did it under a palm tree in the middle of an island. Not many people can say they've done that. So, yes, I think we are," I said jokingly, but I was serious in the end.

"Okay, just checking. Now we can get back to where we were before…" Rob said suggestively, tickling me gently.

"Stop it!" I squealed slapping his arm. He pulled away, faking hurt.

"How could you, Nicole?" he said in the funniest voice I'd ever heard.

"Shut up," I murmured, and we started where we had stopped last night.


	6. Taylor goes under

Okay here's some stuff for you Taylor fans. Its mainly about the guys in it, and im a girl so it might be kinda bad.

_Taylor's POV_

"Yo, Taylor. We gotta go meet Catherine down by the beach now. Get up," Kellan yelled, waking me up. I groaned blinking open my eyes.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Kellan's face was right in front of mine. No wonder his voice had sounded so loud!

"Dude, what the hell?" I complained, throwing a pillow straight in his face. He jumped back. I heard a laugh from across the room, looking up to see Jackson trying to stifle his laughs.

"Shut up, man," Kellan burped, causing him and me to laugh even more. He ran across the room to tackle Jackson, but tripped on a piece of loose floorboard and fell. I sat up, laughing so hard I felt tear running down my face. Kellan gave a sort of growl thing before standing up again.

"Whatever. Just get up, we got to go or Catherine's gonna be mad," he mumbled, his face going red.

"Sure, sure," I said, picking up on a phrase that Jacob Black used. "So how'd it go with Ashley last night?" I asked while getting dressed. Surprisingly, instead of smiling or going red, Kellan sighed.

"Aw, what happened man?" Jackson asked. I'd almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Well, nothing too bad, she just said that she had to tel…um, she had to think some things over first," he said anxiously, turning his sentence around. His blue eyes darting to me and away. After that there was an awkward silence for a few moments while everyone got ready. I seethed quietly and hopefully unnoticeably, thinking about Kellan and Ashley. Kellan was my friend and I didn't want to become enemies, but we both loved the same girl. In fact, the bad thing was that Kellan, me _and _Jackson all liked her. And we all were staying in the same house. With…

"Rob!" I exclaimed, remembering him disappearing into the beach after he unpacked. He had looked kind of upset.

"Yeah, I don't know where he is! He came back at like, one in the morning and got two blankets, and then left again," Jackson explained.

Kellan shrugged. "Whatever, I'm sure he'll turn up." Jackson and I laughed and rolled our eyes. Kellan was so care-free and go with the flow. I'm not sure if it was good of bad, but he was fun to be around. Jackson glanced at his watch.

"Shoot, we got to go! Come on guys!" he called. I quickly finished getting ready, and then ran out to the beach with Kellan and Jackson. Everyone was already there, and Catherine was scurrying around serving breakfast in a strange looking Hawaiian shirt and a grass skirt.

"Kellan! Jackson, Taylor! We've been waiting for you guys! We are still waiting for Nikki and Rob! Come on, fellows, eat! I've got a big day planned for us! I'm about to tell everyone the agenda for our first day in Twiland!" she announced excitedly, pushing us towards a table with food. She sure had a lot of energy. After we got our food, Catherine clapped her hands for our attention.

"Okay! Everyone is here but Robert and Nikki, but I'm sure wherever they are they don't want to be disturbed…" She said, giggling. One thing I loved about Catherine was that she was fifty something, but she acted like a teenager. It wasn't awkward with her.

"Anyway… after breakfast you guys can do whatever you want basically until 12:15. Meet back here for lunch, and then we are going to play water volleyball! Woo hoo!" she said, looking around excitedly. "After that you have more free time until 6:00 where we meet here again for dinner. Then you guys are free to roam for just a little bit, because at 8:30 I have something very special planned!" She waited for one of us to ask what it was.

"What is it?" I called.

"We are having a cupboard party!" she yelled excitedly, waiting for screams. I whooped excited too, but stopped when I saw everyone else's faces. Catherine looked around to see our dismayed, confused expressions.

"Come on guys! I heard about the recent cupboard… experiences, so I ordered each person a custom built cupboard with individual sizes, and even your engraved names! It'll be a blast!" Everyone slowly nodded their heads, and quietly finished eating. As everyone spread out in their separate directions, I followed Kellan and Jackson silently to the dock right above the water. First, I crept up right behind Kellan and shoved him off into the water. He fell in cursing, and when he looked up only Jackson was sitting there, I had hidden behind a tree. Just as I wanted, Kellan came running out of the water and started chasing Jackson. When Jackson ran past my tree, I caught his eye and winked. He got an evil eye and ran and grabbed me. I thought I was strong but man, he was something!

"Kellan, he's the one, not me! I swear!" Jackson yelled, and Kellan stopped in his tracks. He yelled, looking exactly like James in Twilight.

"Throw him in!" Kellan yelled.

"No, don't! I'm sorry! No, stop it!" I screamed, and it caught Kristen and Ashley's attention, who were walking on the beach. They started giggling and chanting,

"Throw him in! Throw him in!" I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes as Jackson swung my in to the pretty blue ocean below me.


End file.
